The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Developments of the three-dimensional integration technology for wafer level packaging are underway to satisfy the demands of size reduction, high performance interconnects and heterogeneous integration for high-density integration packages.